


Los Sueños Se Cumplen

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dreams come true...." aka the title of one of Marc's books.</p>
<p>It's been a while since Dani retired, but some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Sueños Se Cumplen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always. I mean that very seriously!
> 
> Enjoy, and please let me know. I read comments and one day I'll try and respond... <3

“Hi.” _Who would have thought we’d ever be here._ Marc smiled, growing wider by the second as it was returned by his ex-teammate, before swallowing down his nerves and taking a breath. “You, er…how are you?”

“Good.” _They never could shut me up._ Dani felt himself pleasurably shiver as those eyes kept locked on his, lost in the crowd although honestly, the two of them the focus of it anyway. “You?”

“Good.” _Now I only think about you every week, instead of every minute. Just, you know…for self-preservation._

“Good.” _Of all people I never knew it would be awkward with you._ “Ok, so, er-“

“Sorry.” The younger rider panicked as he saw his former teammate start to turn to leave, suddenly realizing what Dani probably thought was going on. “I, er…I mean…” _It’s not awkward because I found out you’re gay._ “Sorry if you think, you know…I have a problem with it or anything-“

_Awkward._ “Well I don’t need approval-“

“No!” _Too much. Calm._ Marc took a breath and a mental breath and then squeezed the forearm he was still accidentally holding onto. “I didn’t mean anything like that. You’re the same to me as before.” _Except now I know-_ “Except even braver.”

_Oh._ Dani stared back for a second, captivated again and irritation fading as soon as it had crept in, and then smiled back and nodded, looking away for a second to find the courage. “Want to go and get a beer, then? Stop it being awkward?”

“Yes.” _Ok so I’m definitely sure._ “Where?”

_Definitive._ “I know somewhere. Further down the lake. We’re done with the event, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Cough. “Yes.”

_I wish you didn’t think it sounded too much like a date. I wish it could just be one._ “Ok. Follow me.”

*

It had been a while, that much was sure. Although Dani had stayed part of the Repsol Honda family after retiring, they hardly ever crossed paths. The chat thread on Whatsapp had gone cold other than cordial greetings or messages of congratulations for Marc, and the younger rider had almost managed to fuck the life-long obsession out of his head. Except, obviously, that that was impossible. 

But, it was getting better. It had got better. Until a change of sponsor, an event in Geneva, and those eyes finding his across the room. Four days after the news had broken – amongst paddock types – that Pedrosa was single again. Single from a _gay_ relationship. And that had led Marc straight back to being 18, touching himself in the dark, blowing off his girlfriend and wishing the shadows would come alive with the Dani he imagined could have been hiding in them. But they never did. 4 Pedrosa-dreamed orgasms later and here they were, face to face again in the Swiss sun, headed for Dani’s car for Dani to drive them nearer to Dani’s house to go to one of Dani’s favourite secluded places. _I would have given anything, and it’s funny how things don’t change._

Marc could see the difference in him, and the difference in the mirror. For one thing, the reigning MotoGP Champion had a few new scars secluded here and there, and his baby face had grown up a little more. His eyes shone the same way for the same people but had become a bit duller for the madding crowd. Dani, meanwhile, looked lean and fit and glowing full of all the good things he’d managed to carve out of retirement. He missed racing, and that was the first topic of nervous conversation over the top of the beer glass, but he’d found a lot more life to fill in the gaps with. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?” The innocent question and expression on his face made Marc’s crotch twitch.

“Sorry you, er…broke up and the news kind of got out, and-“

“Ah.” _Knew we couldn’t avoid it forever._ “That’s ok. Kind of. I’m glad to have less paranoia.”

“I can imagine.” Something in the way he said it made Dani’s crotch twitch. _Can you actually._

“Another beer?”

“Yes.” _Dreams come true._

*

By the time the sun was setting over the lake, there was no way the vehicle they’d arrived in was going anywhere with either of them at the wheel. With the awkwardness broken and the old camaraderie back, the loud Marquez laugh echoed out from the terrace with only the two of them on it, with Dani’s eyes crinkling at the corners and eyes shining over the glass watching his old teammate just be himself again. By dark, they were in a taxi headed for Dani’s house and talking loud Spanish in the back seat to the irritation of the driver, which melted the second Marc passed him a 100 Euro note and they disappeared inside without wanting the change. It was normal enough up to the front door and even through it, there to just hang out a bit more before another taxi would take Marc back into the city, until the stillness in the kitchen and watching Dani pour the wine suddenly seemed to flick a switch and make the younger rider remember where they were. _I’m at Dani’s house. Dani is here. Dani is gay. Not even not homophobic, but actually gay. Dani is still the person I’m head over heels for and will be forever._ He kept it calm, on the outside at least, trying not to give anything away. Until they were heading for the door and he was looking at the lights of the taxi waiting outside.

The way he looked back made the older rider’s breath catch in his throat, like he was saying goodbye to a dream or moving on in some way. Like he didn’t want to walk through the door at all but didn’t know how to say that, and would never quite know how to say it. But it was only a moment. A moment, though, that despite the doubt made Dani pull him into a hug, caught up by the strange emotion of the day. Feeling the same things in a lot of ways, and at least knowing he was reading himself right. They stood there for a minute, first overly masculine and then more relaxed, until the older rider didn’t want to give himself away and pulled away, intending to brush it off and hope Marc hadn’t noticed, and then finding himself eye-to-eye with the most amazing eyes in the world, frozen in place.

Marc, for his part, was almost past caring by the time the arms went round him. Not enough relief to be enough but something at least, the younger rider felt himself relax into it too much, panic, and then stop caring as the body next to his didn’t move. When he felt Dani start to pull away, he took a deep breath and took a mental picture of the moment, before coming face-to-face with the most amazing eyes in the world, frozen in place. And then feeling a sudden swell of bravery and suddenly leaning through the space between them to place a kiss on his cheek.  
The kiss burnt through him in a second, eye-to-eye again so quickly and Marc’s pupils suddenly so wide and so close. He felt the fear bite him back hard, before something else snapped and moved his hands up to cup his teammate’s face, lips finding lips and the pause lasting an eternity, until he felt Marc start to respond and an explosion of fireworks started to go through him as the reality sunk in and they seemed to cave in against the wall in a tangle of sudden passion.

“D-“

“Cancel…the…taxi…” The words came out breathy between kisses as the older rider pinned him to the wall, everything on fire and jeans tight already. “If-“

“I want.” Marc’s fingers started to pull at his former teammate’s t-shirt as the affirmative growl sent a shiver through both. “I don’t want anything else.”

*

**Now Hiring: Pedrosa Named New Marquez Rider Coach**  
Triple World Champion to accompany former teammate through the rest of the season and beyond

125 and double 250 World Champion Dani Pedrosa recently signed a new contract to return to the MotoGP paddock that will see him travel with ex-teammate Marc Marquez through the rest of the 2020 MotoGP season. Pedrosa, whose easy relationship with Marquez characterized the Repsol Honda team during Marquez’ early dominance of the World Championship, has signed up for the role after running into Marc at a sponsor event in Geneva, where he now lives.  
Marquez also alluded he could be set for a move to Switzerland after re-connecting the older Spaniard, citing the privacy and good training opportunities as a key incentive.

*

**Interview of the Week: Dani Pedrosa** \- “It was never something I tried to hide, but it wasn’t something I talked about”  
Former Repsol rider talks homophobia, secrecy and behind the scenes paddock like in our exclusive interview – including what his new boss thinks about the revelation

*

marcmarquez93: Dinner with my coach but we’re having a night off!! ;) @26_DaniPedrosa pic.twitter.com/kjhgvhbn

*

**Cosy Cosy:** How to Not Be A Homophobe, starring MotoGP World Champion Marc Marquez  
Gay coach, straight rider, good restaurant

*

“Fuckkkkkk…” Marc bit his lip again as his legs trembled, on the verge of giving up and then coming down the older rider’s throat with a groan before sliding down the wall slightly and getting captured in a kiss under the stream of the shower.

“Seriously missed you…”

“You have no idea.” The younger of the two grinned into another kiss before they manhandled their way out the bathroom towards the bed, Marc’s fingertips rough as he pulled them together and Dani started to move. _Imagine if I’d said something earlier._

*

**Rumours Escalate As Marquez Seen in Geneva**  
6 time World Champion enjoys a casual day out in Swiss city – before disappearing in blacked-out Honda

*

**VIDEO:** Pedrosa’s Facial Expressions During THAT Last Lap Battle  
Marquez’ coach watches on as Viñales pushes the reigning Champion down to the wire

 

*

“We should probably just put them out their misery.” Marc grinned over as Dani’s fingers traced down his spine, sunlight streaming through the double doors from the garden keeping him the perfect temperature despite the lack of clothes. “It’s not like they’re not correct…”

“Hmm but the game’s part of the fun, right?” Dani smiled back before pressing a kiss into his shoulder and pulling him in, not an inch left between them until they were eye-to-eye. “Besides we don’t really have any massive news yet…”

“Hmm some people would say this was massive news.”

“Maybe they would. What would they say to this?” The older rider held up the ring between them with his free hand and kept his eyes locked on Marc’s face as he watched the reaction cross it, then pressed his lips to his ear to whisper as the emotion caught up. “Or more importantly, what do you say to this?”

*

**Marquez Moving Back to Spain…You’ll Never Guess Why!**  
Cervera native set to return home before next season with shock announcement on social media

*

OFFICIAL: MARQUEZ AND PEDROSA “VERY MUCH IN LOVE”  
MotoGP riders hold hands on a stroll through Nyon

*

**Magnificant Seventh Title for Marquez as Fiancé Pedrosa Watches On**  
-Lorenzo congratulates couple as Moto2 team take the title  
-Rossi tweets his support  
-Stoner might wildcard Phillip Island 

*

marcmarquez93: I don’t usually comment much on my private life but I think now is the right time!

marcmarquez93: Sometimes the only answer is ‘yes’. Love you @26_DaniPedrosa. Pic.twitter.com/kkjhgs


End file.
